7 Minutes
by SkylarBear
Summary: For the next few minutes I wanted nothing to do with morals and the weight that was on my shoulders. I just wanted him to be mine again. ChrisxWesker


7 Minutes

I realize this has been done many times before, but hey, can't have too much WeskerxChris, can ya? XD

**WARNING: Here be YAOI! Meaning hot guys having hot sex. Pretty much PWP. Please only read if you are legal age where you reside and only if you enjoy this sort of thing. I don't want comments saying how gross I am 'cause why'd you read it then, huh? :P**

A/N: Dear readers, please give me some slack as you read this. I haven't played the games in such a long time and I don't exactly remember the story line so if I make up some shit, just go with it. This is going to be a one-shot anyways, so it really shouldn't matter. It's basically smut. But anyways, thank you for reading and leave a comment if it pleases you (as it would surely please me).

Muse: All the good WeskerxChris art and fanfiction I've been seeing/reading lately. Thank you for inspiration to get my ass in gear write my own.

Because I don't read many, this is going to be *gasp* _seme!Chris_ and, that's right, _uke!Wesker_  
>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Also, slight Angsty!Chris ahead, normally I don't like that but it just happened.

And so, without further ado...

"Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you."

He cracked his knuckles, as I knew he would, and then without further prompting he introduced his boot to my face. I crashed backwards and he was on top of me before I could get up, not that I tried that hard. He straddled my hips and smirked down at me, his hands on either side of my head. From this point blank range I could see his glowing eyes behind those dark sunglasses he wore; even worse, I could see my own eyes reflected in them and was disgusted to see how they portrayed my feelings so easily.

"I hate you," I spat, not knowing if I was talking to him or to my reflection. He made a soft tsk-tsk noise with his tongue and then leaned down to ghost his lips over mine.

"Lying does not become you, Chris."

"Go fuck yourself," I growled, trying to no avail to shove him off. He moved his hands from the floor to my biceps and squeezed just hard enough for me to whimper and stop struggling. Satisfied, he tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to the rim of my ear.

"I much rather you fuck me " he said flatly but I could still feel him smirking.

I had already told Sheva to take care of Jill so we had time a little bit of time. Seven minutes? Maybe not, but not much longer than that. I didn't argue. I could try to lie to myself and say I was too angry to argue but I don't think that's true. The real truth was that I would try to kill him when the time came-as he would no doubt try to kill me. But these times in between, the small times we would get together as I chased after him, we were like we used to be.

Almost. Not quite. He was still a monster-those glowing red and gold cat eyes proved it-but he had once been mine.

He lifted himself up and stood over me and when he offered me his gloved hand I took it. He hoisted me off the ground only to shove me into the nearest wall. Soon his cool dry lips pressed fully for the first time against my own.

I hated myself for loving his touch but let myself be drawn into it as deep as I could go. For the next few minutes I wanted nothing to do with morals and the weight that was on my shoulders. I just wanted him to be mine again. He seemed to want the same, although I'm not sure if I'm kidding myself to think that he could possibly think of anything else besides taking over the world and being a self-proclaimed God.

"Stay with me," I muttered suddenly, breaking the kiss and panting against the skin of his jaw.

"I cannot," he said back without hesitation. It broke my already shattered heart but I'm pretty sure I already knew that was going to be his response. It didn't stop me from trying one last time.

"Wesker, please-"

"We only have so much time, Chris. Let us not waste it."

So that was it. He wouldn't join my side just as I couldn't join his. We would die enemies, fighting each other almost every step of the way except for these short times in between where we were lovers once more.  
>Any other thoughts I might have had stopped cold as he ran a long-fingered hand down my chest and then dipped lower to massage my hardening cock through my pants. All I could think now was that I wanted to fuck him and that the world could be damned for all I care, at least for a little while longer.<p>

Almost angrily I reached my hand up to grip the back of his neck and pull him down for another kiss. We mashed together once more, teeth and tongues clashing together roughly as we struggled for dominance. He continued to fondle me all the while and sooner than I wanted I had to break the kiss to gasp for air. My gasp turned to a loud moan as he leaned in to nip at my neck. Urgently I ran the hand holding his neck down his back, feeling along his spine and then using him as leverage as I thrust my groin at his hands. He chuckled.

"Impatient Christopher " he mocked, sneering, and then broke all contact with me. I doubt my eyes could have gotten any wider as I yelped when he pulled away. I _needed_ contact, he was such a prick for stopping, typical fucking Wesker...

...but then all of a sudden he was on his knees in front of me, unbuckling my belt with steady hands, and I nearly bit my tongue when he pulled my manhood out for his inspection. I couldn't help but thrust to him as he traced a fingernail along the thick bottom vein. His other hand went to my hip and squeezed softly, almost trying to calm me as he leaned in and pressed his tongue to the underside of the head of my cock.

"Oh, fuck W-Wesker " I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from begging. It was always like this-I was the one writhing while he somehow remained calm, even with my thick girth in his face. Gently he took me further inside his hot wet mouth, placing the first few inches in the hollow of his cheek while his tongue ran up the shaft and he softly sucked. I gripped his blond hair harshly, not caring that I ruined it's perfect form, but didn't push or pull him. There was only so much he'd stand before I lost the little control he allowed me. I started fucking his mouth slowly and moaned loudly as he took me deep for a few moments, bobbing his head and slurping quietly.  
>Running my hands through his hair several times, I fin<p>

ally let my hands trace his cheek bones and then run over the shell of his ear before gingerly taking the sunglasses from their rightful place. I had to see him as he sucked me, I wanted to see his eyes as he pleasured me. When they were gone I was startled to see that he was staring right at me. We held eye contact for a few moments as I let the shades drop to the side-even if they broke I could care less because I knew he had another pair on him somewhere-and he hummed around my length as I resumed face fucking him.

Soon it was too much and I groaned loudly as I pulled him away from my throbbing length.

"If you want me for anything else, you better stop " I managed to groan out. He smirked and gave my leaking tip one last lick before standing up once more. He towered over me and I trembled because I knew he would let me take him. For a moment I became almost drunk with power. _The Tyrant wants _**me**_, he lets me fuck him penetrate him take him. He lets me in him, no one else._  
>The thought, in my present state, was almost enough for me to give in. I wanted to be with him so badly that at that very moment, for a few seconds, I almost broke. I almost told him something I could never take back. <em>I love you. I'll stay. I'll stay with you forever. We'll be Gods together. Screw the world you're MINE.<em>

But that didn't happen. I didn't say that. Instead I grabbed his biceps hard and flipped our positions so he was the one pinned up against the wall. I shoved my thigh between his legs and he groaned, arching his head back against the wall and squinting up his eyes as he hissed his pleasure. While he was distracted I drew off my holster and nearly ripped off my shirt, leaving my pants for the near future, and then put all my attention into getting him naked. Dragging my hands on his hard body, I drew them to his neck and unzipped down, exposing creamy white flesh to my eyes. I trailed the zipper with my lips, licking and biting none to gently at every new inch that was uncovered until I got to just above his groin. He quickly shucked his upper body of all that black leather with quick efficiency and then cupped the sides of my neck, digging his fingernails in as I kicked off my pants and knelt to lick his naval.

He remained just in his tight leather pants and I could see his hardness straining against the fabric. I tongued his shape through the leather, making a well earned gasp escape his lips, before making quick work of his boots and pants. Even when we were both naked I remained kneeling. He let his head drop to watch me, his chin resting against his chest as he tried to regain his breathing, and ran his hands over my broad tanned shoulders. I gave him a grin of my own as I palmed his erection and started jacking him off expertly, knowing just the way to do it to make him groan. He didn't usually make much noise but now he blessed me with a growl as he thrust into my hand, his legs trembling just slightly. Reaching my other hand up I pressed two fingers to his lips. He took them into his mouth and when he thought they were wet enough he bit them rather hard. I drew my fingers away with a small gasp and he chuckled, his red eyes positively glowing, and I knew that he was losing control.

For the most part, he let me fuck him. But that never meant that I was in control. He was stronger than me in every way. The only reason I got to do what I did was because he allowed me to. Slowly, as to not push him any further, I stood in front of him. I ran my hands up his sides and quivered when I felt something-something that reminded me all too easily how he wasn't a human any more-move under his skin. He was no longer smirking.

"Wesker " I groaned, concerned but still hard as hell. iPlease don't do this, not now don't make me go for my gun. Don't let this turn into our last stand /i

"Give me a moment," he growled, and I could hear something bubbling in his throat. He closed his eyes and I waited. When he finally did open his eyes again he smirked and I knew he was back in control. "Sorry for the pause. By all means, continue "

I didn't have to be asked twice. I slid my still moist fingers down, tracing his abs, before once more kneeling to the ground. I fisted his arousal as I slid my other hand back. Wesker parted his legs and did little more than sigh as I slid one and then two fingers into his entrance. He wasn't a begging woman. He simply liked getting fucked. If anything he retained more of his manliness by accepting what he liked and not having to worry that he seemed any more feminine for it.  
>Not that he was ever feminine. Maybe I had the more macho build but he had a truly hot body. Like an Olympic swimmer, all lean and mean. At one point I can honestly say I worshipped that body. Like I was about to now.<p>

"Ready?"

"Get on with it, Redfield."

I ran my rough, hardened palms along the back of his muscular thigh as I stood, lifting his leg with me to get a better angle at his prepared entrance. Our erections brushed as he arched off the wall and I gasped while he grit his teeth in a insidious smirk. Precum leaked from the end of my cock and I used the pad of my thumb to smear it, adding even a little more lubrication for the act. I pressed my forearm to his shoulder, let my forehead lay on his other, and pressed my finger tips into his thigh while I slowly arched up. At the same time he pushed down and the head of my cock was pushed into him slowly.

"G-God...you're so t-tight " I moaned, biting my bottom lip. He shifted and thrust down on me, burying half my length into him in one fell swoop.

"Enough pleasantries, Christopher just fuck me. Before I lose my patience."

I knew what he meant. If I didn't satisfy him quickly enough, we'd go right back to using our fists. Sex got violent with Wesker, and that much hadn't changed in all the time I'd known him.  
>So I fucked him hard up against the wall. We were both panting, although I was moaning and gasping his name quietly while he just grit his teeth and smirked, trying to take control and ride me even as I had him against the wall. At one point he leaned down and bit me right where my neck and shoulder come together and I jerked into him at a different angle and he made a sound that sounded remarkably like 'Chris' as I hit that sweet bundle of nerves inside of him.<p>

"Oh fuck, Wesker I'm I'm close," I said, muffling my words against his sternum as he lay his head back against the wall to arch even harder onto my cock. Desperate to have him release with me, I brought my hand down from his shoulder and started pumping his arousal in time with my thrusts. Our rhythm was thrown off as we both climbed towards that point of no return, now just thrusting wildly and not caring about anything besides orgasm.

"Wesker!"

"Chrisss..."

That time, I knew he moaned out my name. That's all it took for me. I grunted and tensed, thrusting hard to the hilt one last time as I released deeply in his body. He was only seconds behind me, clawing at my back and shoulders as he bit at the air. His cum splashed between us and it just drove me on as I rode out the waves of my orgasm.

I collapsed onto him, pressing him flat into the wall, barely able to hold myself up. He kissed the top of my head, I'm almost sure. I can't really recall now, I was too lost in the moment. I swear to God that it almost felt completely right, almost like all those years ago before his insanity and betrayal, back when it was just us.

And then the next moment he was laughing, a dark and evil sound, and he shoved me hard backwards so that I was pulled from him and even fell. Just like our little rendezvous had started he was on top of me, smirking dangerously, and he slapped my face hard enough to cause little specks to blur my vision.

"Time to get back to work, Christopher. The world needs saving time for you to play hero, again."

"It doesn't have to be this way," I say quietly, under my breath. For a moment he looks at me seriously.

"Oh, but it does. Now shut up and get dressed, before I decide to kill you now rather than later."

With that, he stood and got dressed. I followed suit. By the time we were done he was facing away from me and for a second I almost told him.

_I didn't mean you had to join me I meant I would have joined you._

But I didn't.  
>We would live to fight another day, even as the world went to Hell. I would fight him, love him, hate him until the end.<p>

Whenever that may be.


End file.
